Switched
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Ed and Winry have been fighting a lot. Al and Mei decide to fix this problem. Slight AU. Post-Brotherhood. Sort of a genderbender. Sexually Implied Scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_Another story everyoneee! This makes... 9 ongoing stories? I'm going to explode. But with one almost to the closing it's good I get new stories in! ^^ This is sort of based off Freaky Friday in a way. Not much. It's sorta a genderbender. The first chapter is a bit short. I'm hoping I can make these chapters longer in the future. This is supposed to be Post-Brotherhood after Ed returns. I'm actually excited about this story. So it should be updated quickly. As soon as I get a few of my other stories uploaded. I was originally going to have this rated M. But then I realized, "Am I insane? I can't write dirty stuff!" So... they'll be some suggestive stuff but not enough to make it M. Just implied junk. _

_Disclaimer: ...Arakawa might not like me for this story. xD _

* * *

><p>Somehow this tended to happen a lot. Ed somehow pissed Winry off. And Winry stands over him with a wrench covered in his own damn blood. Somehow Ed hasn't lost fragments of skull yet! Why is his fiancé beating the hell out of him? The usual. He messed up his automail doing something stupid. Well to her it was stupid, to him it wasn't. But oh well. She'll argue anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm forcing you two on a date!" Al exclaimed.<p>

"What!" Winry and Ed demanded in unison.

"Come on! You two have been arguing so much lately! I miss the Ed and Winry that cuddled on the couch and made me want to hurl…"

"Al, this is stupid," Ed grumbled, "What good is going to come out of this?"

"Maybe you two can talk out these issues? I mean, seriously! It'll be at that Xingnese restaurant! Mei works there!" Al replied with a grin.

"…We won't find you two making out there will we?"

"Brother, that's stupid, we don't make out in front of you two."

"Do too." Winry growled.

"Whatever, no, I'll keep my distance."

"You're coming?" Winry asked.

"Um, yes, in case you two kill each other."

"Great…" Ed murmured.

"I'll go, it sounds nice, right Ed?"

Ed glanced at Winry, then back to Al, "Yeah, fine. I'll go."

* * *

><p>This was way harder than Ed thought, no pun intended. For one thing Winry looked unbelievably sexy in that tight dress she was wearing. He thought he was going to die. His face heated quickly, he didn't know what to do.<p>

"Ed, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Win. I'm fine, I promise." He replied shrugging.

"Just tell me Ed!"

"There's nothing to tell!"

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"Um, Edward, Winry? Would you like something to drink?" Mei asked as she approached us with two glasses.

"Yes, thank you Mei," Winry replied taking the glass, "See Ed, Mei know how to be polite!"

"Oh shut up Winry!" Edward sneered snatching my glass from Mei's hand.

"You can be such a fucking _asshole, _Edward Elric!"

"Well you aren't the nicest flower in the bunch either, Winry Rockbell!" He retorted.

"It was supposed to be Winry Elric, soon or did you already forget!" She growled taking a sip of the drink.

Ed gulped the drink down, "W-What're you trying to say Winry! That I'd forget I'm marrying you?"

Winry stood quickly, "Maybe! Since you've been acting like an asshole!"

"I love you Winry! I'd never forget that!"

"You _say_ that but how do I _know_? What _do_ I even know, Edward!"

His eyes widened with sorrow, '_How…How could she even say that?' _ "Winry… You know I love you…"

"I love you too, but right now I can't stand even talking to you!" She exclaimed and walked away.

Edward stood immediately, "Wait Winry! Winry! Don't leave me! Winry!" He followed after her quickly. By the time he got back outside she was gone. "Damn it…" At least we hadn't bought anything… except those drinks. But Mei will understand…

* * *

><p>When Ed awoke the next morning something didn't feel right. Not at all. He sat up immediately, only to be greeted with a spinning room. As soon as the room came to focus, something was wrong. This was Winry's room! <em>Winry's! <em> What the hell was he doing in here! She was completely pissed off at him! Did he get drunk and come in here and not remember? Ed glanced around the room, '_Okay…Winry's room with no Winry, how the hell does that make sense?'_ It was then he felt an unfamiliar weight at his chest. '_What the hell?' _ Ed gazed down then his entire body froze. '_Are those breasts! Holy shit! No!' _ He placed a hand on one and squeezed, "Yup, those are boobs." He grumbled, "There's no way, I'm sitting here talking to myself thinking I have boobs. There's no way I'm suddenly a girl." Ed paused. There was one last resort to check. He shoved his hand down the pants this body was wearing and felt around. "Oh hell…that's _not_ my friend there at all. Wait! This voice isn't mine! It sounds like…Winry's…" Edward jumped off the bed and ran over to the dresser mirror, horrified with what he saw. Winry's azure-blue eyes were staring back at him. "This is not good. I can already tell this is going to be a disaster."

* * *

><p>Winry awoke with a start and immediately felt something off. For one, she wasn't wearing a shirt, and clearly remembered having one on going to bed. Secondly, it didn't even feel like her breasts were there anymore! She sat up and lifted a muscular hand in front of her. That didn't seem right. Winry cocked a brow and looked around, now noticing she was in Ed's room. "I am wearing <em>boxers?<em>" Winry murmured to herself, noting how strange her voice sounded. When she reached her hand down to see she felt something she didn't expect at all. Her eyes widened quickly and she dashed to the window in attempt to see her reflection. What she saw made her eyes widen, Edward's golden eyes staring back at her. She moved her hand as the reflection copied her moments. Winry could only scream.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know, I know. I haven't updated this as quickly as I thought I would. I went braindead. But anyway! This chapter is actually pretty short. But I hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **I am no cow... I am a taco.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Edward took out of Winry's room and into his own, only to find his own face and body sitting on the floor in a panic. "Winry! Winry! Calm down, it's okay…"<p>

"E-Edward?" She whimpered making his body's voice crack. Geez… That was odd to hear.

"Yeah, I don't know how this happened. I'm also not sure why it happened… but it's going to be okay." Edward was attempting to stay calm, though he himself was even more panicked than Winry on the inside. He couldn't handle this really… Guys are much hornier than girls. He'll end up touching her body all day…

She gazed up at him, "I-I..."

"Ssh, we'll figure out what happened. I promise. We'll just have to deal with it until then. It'll all be okay."

His own body nodded as he helped her up, "A-Alright... But... what about showers and going to the bathroom! I-I don't know how to pee standing!"

Edward smacked himself in the face with his (her?) palm, "It'll be okay Win, it's not like it's anything either of haven't seen before."

Winry flushed, "H-Hey!"

"And stop blushing; it looks weird on my face."

"You blush all the time, stupid!"

"I-I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Machine junkie!"

"Alchemy freak!"

He growled and grabbed her pushing his body against the wall, "Stop! We're arguing over stupid stuff again! I'm so tired of this Winry! This obviously happened for a reason, maybe because of our fighting! We need to fix this! The only way we _can_ fix this is to get along, alright?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, though it was different seeing as in his body she was taller again, "Alright."

* * *

><p>Nope. This was going to be harder than he had thought. Changing clothes was the hardest thing to do <em>ever<em> when in your girlfriend's body. Especially when you keep staring at it in the mirror. _Stop..._ Edward would sneer at himself but that didn't help any.

Once in fresh clothes Ed and Winry both made their way downstairs and sat down on the couch in the den. Both just stared at each other, unsure what to say or do. They didn't know how to fix this, and cuddling or anything like that felt awkward in the current situation. Luckily, no one was home at the current moment so they didn't have to worry about acting like each other at least until Granny got home.

Finally Ed cleared his throat looking up at Winry in his body, "Um, this is really weird, I don't know what to say."

Winry shook her head, "I don't either."

"I forgot how sexy you looked without clothes on." He murmured.

"Ed!" His own hand came to smack him in the back of the head.

He growled, "Sorry! It's true!"

Winry scoffed and crossed her arms.

"What? My body doesn't get any compliments?"

Winry chewed his bottom lip, "Nope. Cause I didn't change your underwear just shirts."

"Oh please Winry, it's nothing you haven't seen before!"

"Shut up, Ed!"

"It's true is it not! Stop denying it!"

"Edward Elric I swear when I get back in my body I'm hitting you with a wrench!"

"My body will be waiting."

"Ed!"


	3. Chapter 3

_So... The rating was changed back to M because of this chapter. No. There isn't going to be an actual lemon written. I WILL have an implied lemon though. I just can't write a full on lemon... BUT. This chapter has enough pervy fluff for you guys hopefully. This wasn't really supposed to be a long story so I'll probably finish it up in the next two chapters. But for right now I hope you enjoy. I feel so dirty writing this story. But my friends all insisted that I write it. So I will. And I will finish it soon. Woo. _

_**Disclaimer: **I'm pretty sure Arakawa wants to beat me for this one..._

_-Ash_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Winry stared at Edward's naked body in the mirror. Had he always been this muscular? She tried to think about the last few times she had made love to the ex-alchemist. Now that she thought about it, she probably should've been more grateful about all the muscles he had. She slowly traced her fingers over his abs; hopefully Ed wouldn't be back soon. He went to confront Al and Mei about the matter of their bodies being switched. Winry hoped Ed wouldn't do anything to embarrass her in public. She probably should have gone with him, but she was enjoying herself way to much now.

As her hands slipped past his navel she jerked them back with an 'eep'. Was she molesting Ed's body? Wasn't that exactly what she was doing? She was feeling his body up without him knowing. But... maybe this was she could learn what Ed would like her to do when they got back to normal. She reached Ed's hands back down to his manhood and she gently slid a finger down it. Then she yanked her hand away from it.

_That sort of felt nice..._

Winry shook her head, this wasn't okay. If she wanted to figure out what made Ed tick, she needed to do it in her normal body. Though this was a way to do it without Ed moaning or groaning. But wasn't it like she was masturbating in Edward's body? Winry let out a deep sigh from the boy's mouth. She wasn't sure if she should continue or not. She wanted to learn how the boy she loved worked...and damn it she would! She let her hands go back down...

* * *

><p>Bras were the most uncomfortable things Ed had ever worn in his life. Surely Winry didn't wear one of these under that stupid black strap that she tried to consider a shirt. He kept readjusting his shirt constantly. He was glad he was a boy and not a girl. Well, mentally at the moment he was Edward Elric, a male. But physically he was Winry Rockbell, who was female. It was weird enough having to sit down to pee, now he has to wear a bra! Gah! Edward stomped over to the apartment Al and Mei were sharing. He banged on the door until his younger brother answered in boxers and white t-shirt.<p>

Edward crossed his arms and glared at his brother, "What the hell did you two do?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ed."

The older boy smirked, "You did do something. You just called me, Ed. I hadn't even told you I was in Winry's body yet."

Alphonse's eyes widened in the realization he'd been caught, "Oh well, um."

"How do Winry and I get back into our real bodies, Al?"

Al sighed in surrender, "You have to start showing your love for each other again."

"...And by that you mean?"

His brother groaned, "Do I have to be blunt with you! You guys have to have sex, Ed!"

Ed felt the body he was currently in go numb and her face flush, "Like this...? How can Winry and I-? Al how could you do this to us? We're awkward having sex normally just as it is!"

"It wasn't all my idea. Mei and I were trying to think of ways to get you guys to make up. We were tired of going over there and you two constantly fighting. Mei and I looked up some old, ancient Xingnese myths. The drink we gave you last night was one of them. When you banged on the door like you were pissed, and I saw it was Winry's body and not yours, I assumed it had worked."

"And you knew about the sex thing the entire time?" Edward exclaimed.

Al grimaced, "No... That we didn't find out until last night after we gave you guys the drinks. We realized we had no idea how to get you guys back to normal after you started getting along again."

"Great... just dandy."

"Sorry... Good luck?"

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes. He grumbled curses as he headed back to the Rockbell home. He was fucked. He really was. There was no way he could tell Winry.

* * *

><p>Edward swung the door to his bedroom open and froze when he saw the scene in front of him. Winry was sitting on the floor and had his hands all over his manhood. Ed felt a smirk plaster itself on his face, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."<p>

She jumped, jerking her hands away from the area seeing she was caught. She sighed and curled into a ball, "I just thought if I could figure out what you liked I could make you happy..."

Ed felt his heart (or Winry's...or...whatever) melt into a puddle. He rubbed his currently feminine shoulder, "Win... You don't have to have sex with me to make me happy. I'm just tired of arguing with you all day. All of them have been stupid reasons to begin with. I must say, I hate fighting with you. I love you so much Winry. Don't ever doubt that."

Winry sighed and sunk her head down; the blonde boy's bangs hanging over his eyes that were currently Winry's. "Ed, I love you more than anything. I really hate fighting I agree that all these fights have been stupid as hell. Believe me. I hate it too."

"Well... I figured out how to change back..."

She gazed up at him, "What? What is it?"

He looked down, "We kind of have to...do things like this..."

Winry slumped, "You mean sex don't you?"

He nodded, "Yeah...that..."

"Great. Just great."


	4. Chapter 4

_I changed my mind and finished it up in this chapter. It was only supposed to be a short story. So don't complain. I kind of just wanted to get this story out of the way. Bleehhh. I'm not proud to say I wrote this story. But anyway. As I said before there will be no lemon. Dx I can't write those. But I hope you enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer: **Arakawa beat me with a stick for this one. _

_-Ash _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

Winry and Edward sat awkwardly at the table eating. Both were thinking about what would need to occur if they were going to return to their normal bodies. They didn't even know how to do this! It wasn't going to end well, they both knew. It was going to be the most awkward and frustrating thing to ever happen to them as a couple. They didn't exactly know how, but they knew they'd have to enjoy it. If they didn't enjoy it they most likely wouldn't change back.

Ed finally got the courage to speak, "You're nervous about this too, huh?"

She nodded, "Yeah..."

"We'll just have to try our best at this, ya know. I mean, we could end up enjoying it..."

"Ed, I have no idea how to have sex with a penis." She murmured.

He opened his mouth to retort but then realized he had no idea what to do like this either. Ed's replied turned into a squeak instead.

"It was hard enough trying to figure out how to pee with one."

"I know. I'm sorry. This is entirely my fault."

She turned her head and cocked a brow at him, "Your fault? I'm the one who's been starting most of the fights."

"Yeah but I've been doing stupid things to make you start the fights."

"Okay, we're both at fault. But that doesn't mean we can't fix everything. We have to do this to return back to normal. We _are_ getting married in a few months; I do want to be the one in the dress, if you don't mind."

Ed rolled his eyes fondly, "Yeah. I agree to that."

* * *

><p>Both lie in Winry's bed, stark naked next to each other. She sighed, "This is so awkward."<p>

"I know..." Edward groaned.

"How are we going to do this...?"

Ed let out a huff of air, "Well... we could start out like this." He leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Winry began to react and kiss back. It was such a weird feeling, pretty much making out with yourself.

The boy pulled back and smirked, "I can learn what makes you tick doing this..."

"That's what I was trying to do when you walked in on me earlier."

"I like the way you think then," He replied as he closed the gap between them again.

_This was going to be a long night..._

* * *

><p>Winry awoke the next morning, flexing her muscles as she sat up. She quickly remembered the day before and glanced around her. She looked down at the bed beside her, seeing Ed's body. She blinked and turned her head to look herself over. Yup, she was in her body.<p>

The mechanic grinned and shook Ed's arm, "Ed, hey, it worked."

The blonde groaned rolling towards her before sitting up and rubbing an eye. He then noticed his surroundings and sat up quickly, "It did work!"

"Great, now that one of the most awkward nights of my life is over..." Winry grumbled.

Ed grinned evilly and ran a hand down her side, "Hey now, I learned some things about you I didn't know."

"Oh yeah? Well I did too. I'll have some tricks up my sleeve soon." She giggled.

The older Elric smirked once again and leaned in to capture her lips in his. He felt Winry's arms go around his neck as she returned his kiss. This time it was much less awkward considering they knew what they were doing in their own bodies. One of Ed's hands entangled itself into his fiancée's hair.

Maybe they could just stay here for a little while...


End file.
